


think before you do

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealous Tom, Jealousy, jealous tom holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 18/418: jealousy4: “sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.”in which you and Tom have an argument and his does something irrational.





	think before you do

It was supposed to be a nice a night and it did start out that way, recently you and Tom had become a lot more distant towards each other with his constant working and you focusing more on your family you guys decided that one weekend you both needed a night out.

You guys had booked a nice restaurant not too far from the hotel you were staying at due to Toms Filming and went out for the dinner, the night started out great you both were talking about life and updating each other and what was new and it just kept going great until the waiter showed up.

The waiter was nice he didn’t make any rude comments and he was doing his job efficiently the only problem, he was your ex. Someone above must’ve had a sick kick off your ruining your day because it just so happened to be the one ex Tom really did not like.

Upon seeing said ex you could notice tom visibly flinch and reached out a hand to soothe him, it worked and you guys went back to chatting hoping to ignore the fact that your ex-was there and spend a nice night, which you guys did until your ex-started getting too friendly to the point that tom started cussing him out.

Leading you guys to where you are now on a quiet street at night, rain soaking you both and a screaming match that some passersby are trying not to watch.

“You know what you probably knew he was here, is it to rub in that I’ve been away lately? Huh?” Tom yelled at you.

Scoffing you shake your head, who does he think he is. “Yes tom I knew my ex, that I haven’t spoken to in three years, by the way, would be here tonight,” you start slow clapping and raise an eyebrow “congrats Tom you figured out my plan want a ducking award?”

Tom flips the bird and turns on heel and starts walking away.

You stand there stunned for a moment and then start walking after him.

“Thomas where the fuck are you going?” You tell but he keeps walking.

Giving up you sit on the curb waiting for a taxi to pass by leaving tom a single message before you head back to your parent’s house.

„sometimes I hate you, sometimes I love you. I’m trying to decide which I’m feeling right now.„

Sent 9:30

Seen 9:32


End file.
